marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Infinity War
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed members * Border Tribe ** Numerous unnamed members * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******* ****** ***** **** *** **** ***** ***** *** **** ** ** ** *** ** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** Items: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * Hulkbuster Armor * * Vehicles: * * * * | Plot = | Cast = * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Chris Hemsworth as Thor * Mark Ruffalo as The Hulk / Bruce Banner * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / King T'Challa * Paul Bettany as Vision * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Sebastian Stan as White Wolf / Bucky Barnes * Danai Gurira as Okoye * Peter Dinklage as Eitri * Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri * Tom Hiddleston as Loki * Idris Elba as Heimdall * Benedict Wong as Wong * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Dave Bautista as Drax * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Vin Diesel as Groot ** Terry Notary does the motion capture for Groot. * Bradley Cooper as Rocket ** Sean Gunn does the motion and facial capture for Rocket. * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts * Benicio del Toro as The Collector / Taneleer Tivan * Josh Brolin as Thanos * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * William Hurt as Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross * Winston Duke as M'Baku * Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds }} * Isabella Amara as Sally Avril * Florence Kasumba as Ayo * Ethan Dizon as Tiny McKeever * Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian * Tom Vaughn-Lawlor as Ebony Maw * Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight * Michael James Shaw as Corvus Glaive }} | Notes = * The film was announced during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. * Although Avengers: Infinity War - Part I was the movie's original title, the Russo brothers subsequently confirmed that this movie and Part II would be retitled to emphasize the differences between the two films. The first part became simply Avengers: Infinity War and the second part has yet to be retitled. * Filming for this film and its sequel started on January 23, 2017, and wrapped on July 14, 2017 for the former. * About two months before this film was set to release, its American premiere date was moved up one week, from May 4 to April 27, coinciding with its worldwide release. * For this movie, Black Order member Black Dwarf was adapted with the name "Cull Obsidian." In the comics, "Cull Obsidian" is an alternative name for the Black Order. * The official poster for this film contains two visual errors in it. The first is Thor's scar being over the wrong eye (left instead of right), and the second is Bucky's bionic arm not being fully transposed over his right arm (between the glove and the sleeve). * Avengers: Infinity War broke both the domestic opening weekend box office record and worldwide opening record with a $250 million domestic gross and $630 million worldwide, beating the records set by Star Wars: The Force Awakens ($247.9 million) and Fate of the Furious ($541.9 million), respectively. }} | Trivia = * The release date of this film was around the time of the 10th Anniversary of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which first appeared in Iron Man. Gallery Images Avengers Infinity War poster 001 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 002 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War banner 001.jpg Avengers Infinity War promo art 001.jpg Avengers Infinity War promo art 002.jpg|D23's "Road to Infinity War" Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 001.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 002.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 003.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 004.jpg|Fandango poster Avengers Infinity War Fandango poster 005.jpg|Fandango poster Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover A Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover A Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover B Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover B Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover C Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover C Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover D Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover D Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover E Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover E Empire Magazine Vol 1 348 Cover F Textless.jpg|''Empire Magazine'' #348 Cover F Avengers Infinity War poster 003 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 004 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 005 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 006 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 007 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 009 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 010.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 010 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 011.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 011 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 012.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 012 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 013.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 013 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 014.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 014 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 015.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 015 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 016.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 016 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 017.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 017 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 018.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 018 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 019.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 019 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 020.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 020 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 021.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 021 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 022.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 022 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 023.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 023 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 024.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 024 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 025.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 025 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 026.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 026 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 027.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 027 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 028.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 028 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 029.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 029 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 030.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 030 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 031.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 031 Textless.jpg Avengers Infinity War poster 033.jpg|IMAX poster Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Official Trailer Teasers Avengers Infinity War Trailer Tease Marvel Studios’ Avengers Infinity War - Big Game Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - All of Them TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Gone TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - One Goal TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- Chant TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Legacy" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Flattery" Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Chant" TV Spot 2 Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Remember" TV Spot Featurettes Action...Avengers Infinity War Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War -- "Family" Featurette Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War 10-Year Legacy Featurette Wakanda Revisited Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War - Red Carpet World Premiere PSA Say No to Spoilers Marvel Studios' Avengers Infinity War | Links = *Marvel films }} ru:Мстители: Война Бесконечности Category:Marvel Studios